Batman and Robin (Volume 1) Issue 11
Synopsis "Batman vs Robin, Part 2: Boneyard" In a large house, the mysterious figure known as El Penitente tells a priest that he must grant him absolution, or he will have the man killed. The priest agrees, just as the DEA agents storming the house shoot him. El Pentitente, who is now wearing a massive cape, says he is now free to commit new atrocities. He also says the "the mask of the penitent" is no longer needed, and that he will be returning home to Gotham City. In the secret chamber under Wayne Manor, Batman puzzles over the graffiti he has found. The name Thomas, which he infers is connected to the devil-worshiper Thomas Wayne, is less than a year old, despite Thomas Wayne being dead for almost three centuries. Batman steps onto a bat-symbol on the floor of the room, and a wall slides back, revealing a hidden railway passage. Meanwhile, Alfred, who is watching from the air, sees trouble in the Wayne family cemetery. In the cemetery, Oberon Sexton and Robin have been cornered by the assassins sent to kill Sexton. They introduce themselves as a gang by the name of the 99 Fiends: Naberius, Dog of Hell; Duke Zepar; and a duo named Belial. The assassins expect two easy kills, but are unfortunate mistaken. In her headquarters, Lady Talia of the League of Assassins surveys her plan. When her son's spine was replaced by her doctor's, she included devices which allow her to take control of her son's movements. Satisfied that the device is working, Talia hands control of the device over to the man she has hired to kill Batman, using her son as the murder weapon. In the catacombs, Batman discovers the location of the portrait of Joshua Wayne, a pier on an underground river. Shooting a line across the river, Batman discovers a statue carved in the image of a man-bat monster. Alfred recognizes it as the demon Barbatos, sacred to the Miagani tribe who lived where Gotham is now located, and summoned by the diabolic Thomas Wayne in 1765. Batman pushes on through a gate, but some strange energy is distorting his radio contact. In the graveyard, Naberius starts muttering that Barbatos is awaking. Sexton and Robin take down the gang. Sexton searches Naberius' jacket, while Robin works something out - Oberon Sexton claims to be an English writer, but he just defeated four crooks while armed with a shovel. Robin can tell that Sexton's English accent is false. Could Oberon Sexton be Bruce Wayne? Sexton says nothing, merely pointing out that Naberius is apparently working for the Domino Killer. The gang came to Alan Wayne's mausoleum for some reason. All of this is lost on Talia, who is eager for her consultant to kill Batman. And as Batman emerges from the crypt with the book from one of the paintings, and the rest of the 99 Fiends gang emerge from the cemetery, the consultant stands revealed... Deathstroke, the Terminator! Appearances "Batman vs Robin, Part 2: Boneyard" Individuals *Coming Soon Locations *Coming Soon Items *Coming Soon Notes *This issue is labeled as a tie to "Batman: Return of Bruce Wayne". Links *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Batman_and_Robin_Vol_1_11 *http://www.comicvine.com/batman-and-robin-batman-vs-robin-part-2-boneyard/37-204462/ 11